


Three Part Harmony

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [187]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 00:08:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4685270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Okay, The Flash, there is a yearly karaoke competition between the police dept and the fire dept that Barry obviously misses because of the lightning strike. The next year he doesn’t miss and because of all the rookies on the fire dept, barry is now the secret weapon. the fire dept won last year. :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Part Harmony

It was Sisko who figured out what they could do (as he always did), and it was Caitlin who made it work when Joe pointed out that Sisko wasn’t eligible to compete.

They didn’t even tell the captain. They just got onto that stage and sang the Ballad of Serenity in perfect three-part gospel harmony.

The Fire Department were shaking their heads as they handed over the inter-service talent night trophy. “We can handle losing to a fellow Browncoat,” their Chief said as they all posed for a photo together.


End file.
